Kanon
Kanon (his real name is Yoshiya) is a young servant. He handles his work in silence, but he is sullen and his appraisal is not high. There are several other servants who have "on" in their pseudonym. That day, he and Shannon just happened to be on duty. He thinks of Shannon as his elder sister and highly disapproves of her feelings for George, as he believes she should not feel love as she is only furniture. He also denies any human emotions in himself because he thinks of himself as only furniture. This brought problems to him later since he has a crush on Jessica. Created to be a little brother to Shannon/Yasu , therefore being the third hidden personality of Yasu. Meta-World Profile: At the present time, he is the latest furniture Kinzo created. Because of the experience that had been accumulated so far, he fulfilled his specifications with nothing to criticize. Kanon also received a heart, but it turned out rather weak compared to Shannon's. Having felt some danger to himself in his last years because of his fortune, Kinzo gave Kanon some precious fighting and protecting powers. However, Kanon hasn't matured and is unable to control his own power and speed. Relationships *Kinzo Ushiromiya, employer *Jessica Ushiromiya, love interest *Shannon, older sister *Genji , head servant Appearance Role in the Games Legend of the Golden Witch Death ' ''Was found in the boiler room, with an ice-pick type murder weapon piercing his chest. Turn of the Golden Witch '''Missing The witch erased his corpse just for fun. Just by that, they made everyone go crazy. If things that exist are of the human world, things that do not exist are certainly illusions. The illusions project the things they are afraid of. Death There's no corpse. But he died. The witch declared so in red. So, even without the corpse, his death is certain. '' Banquet of the Golden Witch '''Death ' His corpse was found in the chapel. The weapon is assumed to be a gun or spear shaped object. For Kanon, the chapel. Now that he's dead, let him continue to protect the place important to the Lord. Alliance of the Golden Witch Death ' ''Battler was not able to find his body. No matter how he's killed with magic, without a corpse, he's a definite suspect. This is truly anti-fantasy. Therefore, I will guarantee his death with the red truth. This is truly anti-mystery...! End of the Golden Witch '''Alive by the time of game suspension Dawn of the Golden Witch Alive by the time of game suspension. A scene shows him dying in a closed room, rescuing the imprisioned Battler in a meta-world. This is only used to create a logic error in Erika Furudo's conclusion. Requiem of the Golden Witch Tea Party Death Due his true identity he has been shot in the chest by Kyrie Twilight of the Golden Witch His status depends on the decisions being made and the answers being given. Gallery Kanon_mugshot.jpg|Kanon as he appears in the anime Kanon1.jpg|Kanon's anime concept Kanon.png|Kanon's portrait in Ougon Musou Kyoku Category:Characters Category:Furniture Category:Servants